Mac's Crush
by relm03
Summary: Mac's develops a crush on Cleo's cousin.


**Hi, guys. This is my first Clifford story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Mac's Crush**

One early morning, Emily Elizabeth walked into school. She meet her friends Charley, Jetta, and Vaz.

"Hey, guys," Emily Elizabeth greeted

"Hi, Emily Elizabeth!" They greeted

"What plans to do have for this afternoon?" Jetta asked

"Well, play with Clifford and anything else," Emily Elizabeth replied

"Charley, Vaz and I were thinking to go to the park this afternoon and play," We can bring our dogs Mac and Clifford to play to, " Jetta invited

"Sure!" Clifford would be delighted to, right Clifford?" Emily Elizabeth asked

Clifford replied with a bark.

"Hahaah," Emily Elizabeth giggled

"Well then it's settled!" Charley stated

The school bell rang.

"Well, it's time to go to class, see you later boy," Emily Elizabeth said to Clifford

"Goodbye, Machiavelli," See your later, I have some tummy yummies saved," Jetta said

Mac barked happily.

And the kids entered the classroom

Clifford turned to Mac.

"Well, Mac What do you want to do?" Clifford asked

"Well, I don't know," Let's go and find T-Bone and Cleo and decide what to do," Mac replied

"Great idea," Clifford said and they both went to find T-Bone and Cleo.

T-Bone and Cleo were in Mrs. Diller's yard. They were playing fetch.

Cleo throw the fetch stick to T-Bone

"There you go, T-Bone," Cleo yelled

T-Bone run and catched the fetch stick.

"Got it," T-Bone exclaimed

"Great job, T!" Cleo congratulated

"This is a great game!" T-Bone stated

"Yeah, T," Now we need to put that stick away because my cousin Amanda is coming today," Cleo stated

"At what time they're coming Cleo?" T-Bone asked

"At 9'o clock," Cleo replied

"And what time is it?" T-Bone asked

"Um, I don't know," Cleo replied

Mrs. Diller came out.

"See you later my sweet puppy," Mrs. Diller hugged Cleo

Cleo barked

"Oh my gosh, I'm late it's 8:45am I better hurry," stated and rush away.

"8:45AM!" My goodness, I'm really late to clean my doghouse!" Cleo exclaimed

"Don't worry, Cleo I'll help you clean your doghouse," T-Bone said

"Come on, T-Bone we got to move fast," Cleo stated

Cleo and T-Bone cleaned Cleo's doghouse as fast as they could. They were almost done, when Clifford and Mac arrived

"Hi, guys!" Clifford greeted

"Not now Clifford, I'm cleaning my doghouse and we need to finish cleaning this doghouse now," Cleo said and kept cleaning.

"Why?" Mac asked

"Because Cleo's cousin Amanda is coming in a few minutes," T-Bone replied

"Oh," We can help if you want," Clifford offered

"No thanks, Clifford I'm almost done," Cleo said

Cleo finished cleaning her doghouse by polishing it with one of Mrs. Diller's blankets.

"There good as new," Cleo panted

Cleo's house sparkled like the sun.

"We did T-Bone!" Cleo stated

"Yeah," T-Bone said

Just then, a dog walked in to the backyard.

"Hi, Cleo," Amanda( her cousin) greeted

"Amanda!" Boy, it's so good to see you!" Cleo exclaimed

"It's been a long time since my humans don't come to Birdwell Island," Amanda stated

"Yeah,well then I want to present you some friends of mine," Cleo said

"He's T-Bone," Cleo presented

"Hi, T-Bone," Amanda greeted

"Hello," T-Bone greeted back

"This is my big friend Clifford," Cleo presented Clifford

Amanda looked up.

"Hi, Amanda!" Clifford greeted

"Hi," Wow, you sure are big," Amanda said

"Haha, oh yeah, my human love made me grow like that!" Clifford said

"And this is Mac," Cleo finished

"Hi, Mac!" Amanda greeted

Mac just stared at her and two hearts formed in his eyes.

"Mac, she's saying hello to you," Cleo frowned

"Oh, um, hello, Amanda," Mac greeted sheepishly

"Hello," Um, are you ok, Mac?" Amanda asked

"Me?" Yeah, of course," Mac replied nervously

"Well, Amanda this is my doghouse," The last time you came I had an old one but now.. Cleo kept bragging while Mac kept staring at her.

"She's so beautiful!" Mac whispered to himself

Amanda had white fur and a violet bow in her front. He stared at her while Cleo show her her doghouse.

"Um, Mac?" Clifford talked

"Huh?" Mac jumped

"Are you okay?" T-Bone asked

"Um, yeah, I'm okay," Mac replied

"It's just that you got nervous when Amanda talked to you," Clifford said

"Yeah, it's just that, she's so beautiful," Mac stated

"You like her?" Clifford asked

"Um, yeah," Mac replied embarrassed

"You don't have to be embarrassed, your not the only dog who has a crush," Clifford stated

"Yeah, I have a crush on Mimi," T-Bone said

"Um, well, I.." Mac was interrupted by Cleo

"Hey, guys," Let's go to the beach and play ball with Amanda!" Cleo proposed

"Yeah, I'll love to," Amanda smiled

"Ok then let's go," Clifford and and they all started to walk to the beach.

While they were walking to the beach, Amanda was talked to Clifford and T-Bone and Cleo spoke to Mac.

"Um, Mac?" Cleo spoke

"Yeah?" Mac asked

"Are you okay?" Cleo asked

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Mac frowned

"Because since Amanda arrived this morning you've been acting funny," Cleo stated

"No I haven't," Mac denied

"Oh yes you have," Cleo grinned

"Oh alright," I really like you're cousin, she's very beautiful," Mac said

"You have a crush on her, eh?" Well, if you want to talk to her, do it without any nerves," Cleo said

"What can I talk her about?" Mac asked

"Well, you can talk with her about your adventures with us or your adventures with your human Jetta" About anything Mac," She's very communicative ," Cleo replied

"Are you sure?" Mac asked

"She's my cousin, Mac, I know her, and besides, have I ever steered you wrong?" Cleo smiled

"Well, ok then, let's see when I have the opportunity to talk to her," Mac said

They arrived to the beach.

"Ok, guys, let's play!" Clifford exclaimed and throw the ball

"Here you go, T!," Clifford passed the ball to T-Bone

"Got it!" T-Bone exclaimed and passed it to Cleo "There it goes Cleo!" T-Bone passed it to Cleo

Cleo catch it.

"There it goes, Mac!" Mac catches it and then looked to everywhere.

"You have to passed it to Amanda, Mac!" Clifford said

Mac look at Amanda and pass it.

Amanda catch it.

"Good, Mac!" Cleo said and the dogs kept playing

When it was almost time for the kids to go out of school the dogs went to pick them up.

"That was a great game guys," T-Bone said

" Yeah, I've never play ball with that enthusiasm," Amanda said

"The best of all, is that there was no one in the beach," Just us," Cleo added

"This what we always do after we play, Amanda," We came to pick up our human kids from school," Clifford said

"Who's your human kid, Clifford?" Amanda asked

"The blond little girl over there," Her name is Emily Elizabeth," Clifford replied

"What about yours T-Bone?" Amanda asked

"Oh mine isn't a human kid, is a human adult," His name's is Sherrif Lewis," T-Bone replied

"You know mine and you know is an adult," Cleo said

"Haha, oh yeah, Mrs. Diller," Amanda said

"Now that I remember she's taking me later to the groomers," Cleo groaned

Amanda giggled

"The only ones who have human kids are Clifford and Mac," T-Bone said

"You have an human kid, Mac?" Amanda asked

"Uh, yeah, her name is Jetta," Mac replied

"Jetta?" Which one is it?" Amanda asked

"The one with black hair and yellow and green clothes," Mac replied

Amanda looked at the classroom and saw Jetta working with Emily Elizabeth

"It seems like you have a very hard working human there," Amanda said

"Oh yeah, Jetta is always a hardworking student and is the best pet owner too," She's always gives me tummy yummies!" Mac said

"Tummy yumies ,ohh I love tummy yummies they're my favorite," Amanda stated

"Really?" Mac asked

"Yeah, my human named always gives me one when I do her a favor!" Amanda replied

"I love Jetta,besides giving me tummy yummies we always go to the park and play," Mac stated

"That's sound fun," Amanda said

Then the school bell rang.

And the students exit their classroom. Emily Elizabeth came out with Jetta, Charley and Vaz.

"Hello, Clifford!" Ready to go home, boy?" She asked

Clifford barked happily

Jetta greeted Mac.

"Hello, Machiavelli!" How my little boy?" Jettas asked

Mac barked and lick her.

"Hahaha," Jetta giggled and then she saw Amanda.

"Oh, you have a new friend I see, do you want to play with her the park?" Jetta asked

Mac looked doubtful. But then..

"I have tummy yummies for both of you!" Jetta pick out some tummy yummies

Mac and Amanda both barked.

"Hahaha, ok, then!" Jetta said and she went to say goodbye to her friends.

"Do you really want to go to the park and play for this afternoon?" Mac asked

"Yeah, sure," Especially if there's tummy yummies!" Amanda smiled

Amanda walked towards Cleo.

"See you tonight, Cleo!" And bye guys it was nice meeting you!" Amanda said goodbye

"Bye," Clifford and T-Bone said goodbye

"Come on, Mac and friend you're going to have a lot of fun this afternoon," Jetta stated and they walked away to the park.

Mac turned back and looked at Cleo. Cleo give her a wink. And Mac smiled.

"Look at them they look so cute," Cleo stated

"I think Mac is going to like this afternoon," T-Bone said

"Oh, yes, yes he will," Cleo stated

The three dogs smiled as they watch as Mac and his crush walked away to pass an afternoon together.

 **THE END!**


End file.
